Broken
by Christine Writer
Summary: Between end of first book and Sam using David to get Jack jealous. What happens when David is shot by mistake with a bullet meant for his father? And can he and Sam mend their relationship? R&R my first AAG fic, be nice.
1. David Was Shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is instead of them making up in the end of the first book. This is between the end of the book and Sam using David to make Jack jealous.

* * *

Samantha Madison dried the last of her tears. Why had she been so stupid? She had used David to get Jack jealous, and all three had been hurt in the process. How had she ever believed that it was a good idea? She wiped her tears away from her blotchy cheeks. Now David was mad at her (with good reason) and she had no way of making it up to him. She turned over onto her stomach. Maybe lying on her bed facedown would make the ache in her heart go away. It didn't, so she turned on her small television set. It had been a gift from her parents for saving the President and for bringing her grade up in German. 

"...was aiming at the President at today's election rally, but missed his mark." the newscaster on the local news channel was announcing. "Tragically, the bullet intended for the President of our country instead hit the President's son, David." Sam's mind processed the words and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She reached the toilet in the bathroom just in time, to retch everything she'd eaten that afternoon.

Hands shaking, she wiped her mouth, brushed her teeth, threw the toothbrush away, washed her face, and picked up the house extension in her room. Lucy was gabbing with a fellow cheerleader and blew up at Sam when Sam interrupted the conversation. "I'm on the phone, Sam! You can wait!" Lucy exclaimed. When Sam was silent instead of arguing that the phone was for all residents of the Madison household, Lucy said, "Meena, I'll call you back." Lucy waited until Meena had hung up to speak to Sam. "What's wrong, Sam?" she asked. Sam responded by bursting into tears and hanging up.

Lucy hung up and rushed to Sam's room. The only time in Sam's life she had seen Sam cry was when she'd helped Lucy bury a deceased pet and Lucy had told her that their parents held Sam responsible for the bunny's death.

Sam was still in tears when Lucy reached Sam's room. "What's the matter?" Lucy asked Sam gently, putting her arm around Sam's shaking form.

"It's...Dav-id..." Sam choked out. "He...he got shot."

Lucy gasped. How had David gotten shot? She turned on the television again and the story was looping through the breaking news circuit again. "The President's son, David, was shot today at an election rally, by an unknown person that has yet to be caught. The bullet, Secret Service persons say, was in most probability meant for the President, but the shooter missed his mark." Lucy turned the television off. She picked up Sam's phone, hit speed dial 1, and waited while it rang.

"David's phone, what is your message?" a Secret Service agent answered David's cell phone.

"This is Samantha Madison's sister, Lucy." Lucy identified herself, and hoped that Sam's name was recognizable to the man. "I am calling on behalf of Samantha Madison to inquire about David's physical condition."

"We have not been given clearance to disclose that information as of yet, Miss Madison."

"Well, you'll have to get clearance really quickly," Lucy said, "because my sister is on her bed crying her heart out because she is concerned about David and she needs to know what is going on!" The agent spoke to someone on his end of the line for a moment. Then he came back onto the line.

"The President would like to speak to Samantha." he said.

"She is in no condition to speak on the phone. What does he want to say to her?"

The President got on the line. "Lucy," he said, "I need to talk to Samantha."

"Why?" Lucy couldn't believe that she was challenging the President, but she was.

"How fast can you get to the hospital?" the President asked.

"As fast as we can, Mr. President." Lucy smiled.

Lucy and Sam sped through the streets of D.C., not hitting traffic until they were three blocks from the hospital. A Secret Service agent was waiting for them. "I'm sorry, we can only bring Samantha in." the man apologized to Lucy. "We'll arrange for transportation home for her." Lucy nodded and drove away.

The agent led Sam through the crowd. Everyone was concerned about David, perhaps more than they had been when Sam had been the one in the hospital. Sam and the agent entered the hospital, and were whisked up to David's private room.

Sam felt like she was going to throw up or cry or both at the sight of David lying unconscious in the hospital bed. She could see no wounds, and this puzzled her until the President and First Lady approached her. Both looked like they'd been crying. "Where was he hit?" she asked.

"He was hit in the pelvic area. He had medical attention instantly, obviously, so they expect him to pull through." the President repeated what the doctor had told him earlier. "He's unconscious because he's still out from the surgery." Sam nodded numbly.

"Why did you want me to come?" she asked. She didn't know if he had told them of his and Sam's falling out.

"He told me the other day about you two. He was absolutely heartbroken. He was sure that he was so cold towards you that you never wanted to see him again. But for the past hour as he's been drifting in and out, he's been calling for you."

As if to validate the President's words, David stirred and moaned, "Sam..." Sam crossed the room to his side and slid her hands around one of his.

"I'm right here, David." she said.

* * *

So...Everyone likes? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. I'm So Sorry

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Sam..." David moaned again.

"Shhh...David, it's okay. I'm here." she said softly.

He stirred, and opened his eyes, suddenly awake. "What are you doing here?" he managed.

"I...I heard about it on the news...I couldn't not come, David." Sam said.

"'Why not?' he said sarcastically." David commented on his own question. "It's not like you actually _care_ about anyone but Jack, so who really _cares _what you do?" His words stung her heart like a swarm of bees.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't care about Jack." she whispered. "I love _you_."

"No, you don't!" David insisted. "You don't love _anyone_ other than yourself, Sam. _If_ you're even telling the truth about Jack. If you loved me--if you loved _anyone but you_--you wouldn't have done the things you did, or said the things you said. If you really loved me, then--"

Sam cut him off. "Then I'd be here, telling you that I love you, which I _am_!" she finished his sentence, exasperated.

"Go." he said quietly.

"Why?" she countered.

"Because you don't belong here."

"Then where do I belong, huh, David? I don't belong at Susan Boone's, or at school, and especially not at Chris's house, so where do I belong? Where do you want me to be?" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Anywhere but _here_." David said coldly, working his jaw.

Sam considered staying, but looking at the Secret Service agents who were already glaring at her for yelling, Sam decided it was best to leave. "I just came to say I'm sorry, David. I was concerned that you were going to _die_--I didn't know how seriously you had been hurt, and I wanted to come and apologize in case you died. So I'm saying it now--I'm really sorry, and I'll _always_ be sorry that I hurt you." With that, she turned towards the door and exited the room and the hospital. Then she took a cab home, paid the cabbie, walked into the house, into her room, and collapsed onto her bed in tears.


	3. Could We?

Broken All American Girl

In the days following, Sam became fixated with David's recovery from a difference. She watched every newscast she could after school. Her grades plummeted in the next few weeks, until she was pulling a C average.

"Samantha," Mrs. Greene, her guidance counselor addressed her, "I understand that you are concerned with the president's son David's recovery, but this is now affecting your GPA. You are finishing your junior year of high school, Samantha. You need to focus on the SATs and such. I would recommend patching everything up with him, now."

"Yes, ma'am." she nodded.

After school, Sam called David's cell phone. He didn't answer, so she called the special number the President had given her for emergencies. It was the President's personal cell phone. She dialed the number and waited while it rang.

"Samantha, what's wrong?" the President sounded concerned. He knew of no emergency situation.

"David won't answer his phone and I have to talk to him." 

"That's not an emergency, Samantha!"

"It is to me. I have to talk to him, and I don't exactly know the number of the White House."

"Call his cell phone." the President decided. "I'll make sure he talks to you."

"Thanks."

"No problem--but Samantha?"

"Yes?"

"No more non-emergencies, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Good-bye." Sam hung up and dialed David's cell phone again.

"Hello, Samantha." the President answered the phone. "Here he is." Sam's heart began to beat double time.

"Hello." David said flatly.

"Don't hang up."

"Why not?" he challenged.

"Because I need to talk to you."

"Don't you have Jack over?"

"No. He broke up with Lucy, and decided that it would be in his best interest not to associate with us anymore."

"Oh." David said, feeling very small.

"Look, David. I'm sorry for doing that, for using you. It was so wrong of me, and you were right--I was being selfish. But I was trying to trick myself into thinking that I didn't love you."

"Did it work?" he asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Where would we go from here, Sam? If I forgave you, and we got back together, could we get over this?"

"Could we?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said honestly.

"I don't know, either, but I'll find out." Sam promised, and hung up before she burst into tears. 


	4. The End

Sam tried her hardest to do better in school, but she could not concentrate. The more she tried to focus on school, the louder her heart cried, "Why are you trying to forget about David?"

"Samantha," her guidance counselor said one afternoon, after calling the third meeting between them in less than a week. "I'm seeing you almost every day. Either you need to fix things between you and David, or you need to move on. You can't live in the past, Samantha." Sam nodded. She had to fix things, because there was no way she could move on.

After school, she called David's cell phone. "What?" he answered sharply, sounding pained.

"Hi." she said, a beat too late.

"Sam, what do you want?" he demanded.

"A second chance." she whispered, tears clouding her eyes. David responded by hanging up.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucy dropped Sam off at the White House. "Nice to see you, Miss Madison." the guard smiled as he let her through the gate. 

John, David's bodyguard met her at the door. The guard at the gate had informed him of her arrival. John led her upstairs to David's suite. She knocked on his door, and he called for her to enter.

David looked annoyed as she approached him and sat on the end of his bed. John took the hint and left, closing the door behind him.

"Why did you come?" David asked exhaustedly, closing his eyes. He didn't want to look at her. It pained him much more than his body ever could.

"I came because I love you." she looked at his face, pained at how stony it looked. "I know that you don't believe me," she continued, "but I mean it. I love you, David, and I won't leave this spot until you believe me." Something Sam had said hit home with David, because he began crying.

"I love you too, Sam." he said through his tears. "I love you so much." He sat up, wincing in pain.

"Hey, not so fast! Lie back down before you hurt yourself." Sam ordered.

"Make me." he said softly, tugging at Sam's sleeve until she was lying down next to him on the double bed. Then, he pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Sam and David stayed that way for a while, side by side, trading stories about everything they'd seen and done while apart.

After four hours, Sam sat up. "I should go." she whispered. "You need your rest."

"I need you." he smiled.

In the following weeks, David made such a quick recovery that his doctors marveled at his health. "I can't explain why you're so much better, David." his doctor chuckled. "What made you better, and can I market it?"

David laughed. "You're more than welcome to, Doc, if you can figure out how to bottle love."

Sam and David graduated high school two short years later, and enrolled in the same art school. They graduated top of their class, and eventually married. Their wedding was soon followed by twins, 9 months later. They lived happily ever after, no strings attatched. 


End file.
